YuGiOh! 5000 Year Time Rip
by psycho on the run
Summary: One shot! Yami is transported to ancient Egypt in order to save himself and Yugi. He must distroy a new found Millinum Item and an evil skeliton to restore his and Yugi's life and get back to his own time.


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5000 Year Time Rip

A/N: This is my friend's fic. (Yamiyugimot0) She can't have an account, so I said I would let her post a few fics on MY account. Its a one shot, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH... AND MY FRIEND DOESN'T EITHER!

Yugi was walking away from Battle City with Joey, Tea, Tristin, and Serenity when someone strange appeared. He reveled a Millennium Item! This one wasn't one of the original items though… it was a different one with the aurora of great and powerful evil.

"Yugi!" the stranger said in a raspy voice. "Yugi Moto… END NOW!" Suddenly, Yugi fell unconscious, saved from the fall by Tristin.

"Hey! What do you want punk? What did you do to him?" the person started running. "Hey! Come back here!" yelled Joey. Joey stared to run after the mystery person. 10 minutes later, Joey came back.

"What did he do?" Tristin asked.

"He says he killed Yugi!" blurted Joey.

"But he isn't dead." Said Serenity in a scared voice. "I can feel his heart beat."

"Maybe we should take him to Pegasus. I know he dislikes us a little, but maybe he can tell us what happened. He helped us before." Tea said.

"It's worth a try. I'll go into town and pay for a chopper. Anyone got any money? If we all chip in, we might have enough." Tristin said. They all took out what little they had. It was just enough, so Tristin went to get the chopper. A little while later the helicopter came. They got on and flew to Pegasus' island. Once there, Tea got off and ran to find Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" Tea said when she finally found him. "We need your help! Some weirdo reveled a Millennium Item and Yugi fainted! Joey went after the guy, and the guy said he killed Yugi, but Yugi is still alive! What is going on here?" Pegasus got up from the armchair he was sitting in.

"I don't know, but Yugi boy can stay here on one condition… if he reduels me! Not for cards… I just don't believe Yugi boy has really become so powerful!" Pegasus said.

"Thanks! Follow me, this way." Tea said, and lead Pegasus to the chopper. Tristin lifted Yugi to Pegasus and everyone got out of the chopper.

Meanwhile, Yami lay on the desert sand.

"Where am I? Where is Yugi? What's happened?" Yami asked aloud. He looked to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He concentrated and made a weak connection to Yugi. Yugi was barely alive! "It's me!" Yami said in astonishment, breaking the connection. "I am keeping Yugi alive, but just barely." Suddenly, someone came up to Yami.

"Pharaoh." She said. "I know what has happened. Follow me." She started walking to the right. "It will take a few days to where we need to go." She said.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, and walked after her.

"My name is Suki." She said. "We must get to the pyramid in 3 days, and in 2 hours after you must get to the lowest part of the pyramid and break the Millennium Item that you and Yugi saw. Then you will return to the future and Yugi's life will be restored. Unfortunately, you get weaker as each day passes, and when you no longer have any energy left, you and Yugi will die."

"How do you know all of this? Wait a second! The future? Is this my time? 5000 years ago?" asked Yami.

"I was sent by Moto Yami, to tell you of this and take you to the pyramid, 5000 years ago from this time period." Suki explained. "And yes, this is your ruling time, 5000 years before Yugi Moto unlocked the Millennium Puzzle." They walked well into the night, until they finally had to rest.

Back at Pegasus' island, Tristin and Joey carried Yugi to a room and laid him on a bed.

"I don't have my Millennium Eye anymore but I can since great evil has caused this and somehow, a pharaoh from 5000 years ago is keeping him alive." Said Pegasus.

"It's the Millennium Puzzle!" Joey said. Suddenly, Serenity looked worried.

"Should we phone Yugi's grandpa? We told him we would be back today." She said, voicing her concern. Joey nodded.

"Ya, he might wanna be here. I'll call." Joey found a phone, and called the Kame Game shop number.

"Hello?" Solomon asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey Gramps! It's me, Joey. Something freaky happened to Yugi, and now he is unconscious. We flew over to Pegasus' place and he could tell us something, but not much. We figured you might want to come over." Said Joey.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be over as soon as possible." Said Solomon, and hung up.

When Yami and Suki woke up the next morning, Yami had to confess.

"Suki." He said. "I never saw the Millennium Item that Yugi saw. How will I know what it looks like?"

"You will know." Came the reply. Now hurry, we only have today and tomorrow. After that, your time is up." Yami got up and admitted to himself that he felt much weaker than before. He checked up on Yugi, then caught up with Suki, who had begun to walk again. Suki took a step, then began to sink.

"SUKI!" yelped Yami. He swiftly took off his cape, and threw one end to her. Suki grabbed a hold, and Yami pulled. "I…can't…do it! I'm not as strong as I should be!" Yami said through clenched teeth.

"Come on Yami! I need to take you to the pyramid! Think of YUGI!" yelled Suki. With a grunt, Yami gave it his all and pulled as hard as he could. Suki came out of the quick sand with a SMACK! Yami fell over from the pull being released, and laid there for a little while, getting his breath back. Suki got to her feet. "Thanks." She said, and helped Yami up.

Meanwhile, Yugi's grandpa had just arrived.

"What's happened?" he asked. Joey, Tea, Tristin, and Serenity all explained how Yugi became unconscious and what Pegasus had told them.

"What did this person look like?" asked Pegasus suddenly.

"He was about Tristin's height with black straight hair, about to his chin." Tea said.

"I might know who this person is, but I need more details." Pegasus said. They all sat down to think.

"Well, he was missing his two front teeth." Joey recalled, thinking of the wild goose chase he went on.

"Yes… it must be him then." Pegasus concluded, saying it half to himself.

"WHO?" the gang all shouted in unison.

"His name is Soromon. He is Marik's great uncle." Pegasus said.

"OH MAN! I AM SO DONE WITH MARIK AND HIS FAMILY!" Tristin said. They all agreed.

Another morning came. Yami got up feeling more tiered and weak then ever.

"We must reach the temple tonight." Said Suki. She helped Yami up.

"Lets get goin then." Said Yami, nodding. Around 4 hours later, they ran into trouble. A sandstorm exploded to life around them, slowing the progress they made. After a long time of going through the sandstorm, it resided. Suki and Yami immediately started coughing from all the sand going into their mouths. Suki cleared her eyes, and looked at the sun. They were about half an hour away, and the day had half in hour left. It would be a close one. Yami cleared his eyes too.

"We need to keep going." Suki said. Yami nodded in agreement. Half an hour later, the sun was down and they had reached the pyramid. Suki sighed. "I can't go in with you Yami. If I do, I will fade away for ever. I don't know why, but that is just what Master Moto Yami said." Yami stepped in, and a sharp pain shot through his body. He stumbled and fell. Yami got up, and started to roam the not so ancient pyramid. It took him an hour and 20 minutes to get to the room that held the Millennium Boe. It was being held by a skeleton that was somehow standing up on it's own.

"No wonder we never knew about the Millennium Boe. I destroyed it 5000 years ago." Said Yami. He went up to the boe, and got a good grip. He tried to lift it, and was surprised at how heavy it was. "I can't do it." Yami said. Then he remembered Yugi, and tried harder. He managed to get the Boe out of the skeleton's bony grasp. "FOR ME… AND FOR YUGI!" Yami yelled, and brought the Millennium Boe down on the pyramid's grimy floor. The Millennium Boe broke in two. Suddenly, the skeleton was alive.

"Who dare broke MY Millennium Boe?" he yelled, out raged. He rested his eyes on Yami, who had dropped the Boe piece he had been holding out of fright. "YOU!" the skeleton screamed. Yami backed up. Suki suddenly appeared, and started to fade away.

"I'm bringing help." She said, and was gone.

Joey, Tea, Tristin, Serenity, and Solomon was suddenly whisked into blackness. Then, they were in the pyramid.

"Yami." Joey said, and started to run over to him. HE didn't know how he got there, but he knew if Yami was hear too, it couldn't be all that bad.

"NO!" Yami screamed, and pointed to the skeleton, clearly amazed at how five other people other than the shrimmpy star headed kid got there.

"YYYYEEEEEEAAA!" Tristin yelped in fright. Suddenly, Yami was really weak.

"10 minutes left." Mumbled Yami, and sunk to the floor. Joey and Tristin started to fight the skeleton, while the others ran over to Yami. One they got there, they could tell he was deep in thought. 8 minutes went by, and Yami knew they were cutting it way to close. "THE BOE!" Yami suddenly said, and tried to get up. He fell back down.

"Oh!" said Tea in surprise, and helped Yami to his feet. Yami walked to part of the boe that was lying on the ground, and tried to lift it. Everyone ran over to help, but before anyone could get there, Yami's throat was grabbed by the skeleton.

"Now you DIE!" it said. The others made it to Yami's side, and together they brought the Millennium Boe down on the skeleton. The skeleton started to fall, releasing Yami, who was also falling.

"Your lucky Yami… YOU HAD ONE MINUTE LEFT!" the skeleton shouted, and disappeared. At almost the same instant, Yami disappeared too, and then the rest of the gang.

Tea, Tristin, Serenity, Joey, and Yugi's grandpa was suddenly back in Pegasus' room.

"Yugi! Yami!" Tea said, and looked to the bed, hoping Yami and Yugi had made it back as well. Pegasus got up from his chair.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. Yami suddenly got up.

"YAMI… YUGI… YOU MADE IT!" Tea shouted, and hugged Yami. Pegasus looked on in surprise.

"Wha… what _did _happen?" he asked again. Yami explained the whole story from the time he woke up in the sand. He knew Yugi wouldn't mind if he just told them the story. "Maybe you should take it easy." Said Pegasus after the story was complete.

"Ya, you know… rest a little, seeing as how you and Yugi were literally a minute from death. Solomon said.

"Hmm." Said Yami, and nodded, laying back in the bed. He waited until everyone was out of the room, then contacted Yugi.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, clearly waiting for what ever was going on with Yami to be over. Yami smiled, glad to see Yugi was ok. The last time he had checked on Yugi… he was as still as a dead person lies. Yami shuddered, and explained all over again what had happened. Yugi smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Now maybe we should take grandpa's advice, and rest."

"Yes, I'm beat." Said Yami. They switched back, and each had a long sleep.

A day later, Yugi was on the dueling platform with Pegasus.

Ending comment from author: It was my first ever fic... and I did it like... three years ago. It's kind of primitive but hey... it was my first fic and I felt it disserved a chance. Thanks for reading!


End file.
